Azalea's Call
by Night Fury
Summary: Slash. Threesome. SBSSHP. In 1989 a prophecy about four orphans leads the Order on a blind hunt in search of three of the orphans. One is a broken child, named Harrison living with his abusive relatives. AU. OOC. OC. More of the summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Azalea's Call**

**Written by:** Night Fury

**Summary:** SLASH. Threesome SBSSHP. And HET. In 1989 a prophecy about four orphans leads the Order on a blind hunt in search of three of the orphans. One a broken child, named Harrison living with his abusive relatives. Sirius Black, former friend of James Potter was abandoned after he lured Severus into Moony's den. Snape has begun to forgive him, however James and Moony never did. Sirius is now thrown at odds when he begins to fall in love with James's son. Afraid to approach Harry, he hides his affections behind a carefully crafted mask. Moony tries to win his godson's favor after Harry realizes Moony had abandoned him to live with the Dursleys. Possible Mpreg – Vote. Ron/Hermione/Ginny and Dumbledore bashing.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse…

**Setting:** Set in a World Similar to 1920s Brooklyn (NYC, USA) with some modern commodities the muggle world is ruled by a Queen and her council. The wizarding world is led by an elected minister and a council of Lords and Ladies. Freedom of Speech, equal rights… etc. remains.

**Pairings:** Sirius black/Severus Snape/Harry Potter (Dominant/Dominant/Submissive), Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley

**Other Changes:**

1. _**Neville **_is declared 'The Boy-Who-Lived', when he was four, and it is assumed he's one of the orphans and the Leader of them. His parents are dead.

2. _**Harry's Parents**_ were murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, when Harry was one, and Harry was callously abandoned by the 'Light' at his relative's home, where he was regularly abused.

3. _**Severus Snape**_ is only ten years older than Harry. James is Snape's enemy because the older man had tried to revoke Snape's license as a Potions Master, when Snape insulted him. Snape was thirteen when he earned his Master's degree in Potions. He was never a Death Eater or the Potion's Professor. He worked above an Apothecary until his friends were murdered by Death Eaters and he joined the Order as their Potion's Master.

4. _**Original Characters:**_

**Odysseus Blake **– An orphan and one of the Prophesized

**Catherine Coral** – An orphan and one of the Prophesized

**PROPHECIES**

**1.**_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

**2.** _Two plus two equals the number of the Golden sentinel. Born and forgotten, the four orphans are the bearers of the light. One is falsely named hero… he is the child of the heroes who struck down darkness and died in their attempt. One is a broken, but later strengthened by his survival. He is hidden in the wilderness. He is the power of life. Two are hidden in anonymity the legends told of them are forgotten. Two small villages' prides in land of the Snake and in the land of the storm… they're the orphans that will strike fear into the darkness. But hark, the abandoned child strengthened by survival must learn love… with love he will defeat all those who oppose the light… He is the focal point of the four orphans… two plus two is the number of the Golden Sentinel._

**PROLOGUE**

In small tidy little home with a porch and greenhouse, lived a family of three; a husband, a wife and their one year old child. Mr. James Potter was a very talented and powerful wizard. He easily made it into the ranks of the Aurors, an equivalent of a muggle police man. He studied long and hard to gain the power he had today. Mrs. Lily Potter, a truly brilliant witch with an equal amount of power was a teacher at her former school. She taught charms. Their one-year-old son called Harrison Potter, a little boy with auburn hair highlighted with almost unnatural copper and gold highlights. And his father's hazel eyes had begun to show an amazing aptitude for magic. And so this little family lived in their tidy little home.

However, their peace was not to be. A seer claimed to have seen a vision in which they saw their son have the power to defeat the current dark Lord, a man who killed and tortured for pleasure and strove for immortality. They were hidden under many complicate spells. But they were betrayed by a friend of the family. A man who craved power and yet feared those with more power than he. His name was Peter Pettigrew.

On the stormy Halloween night of 1981, several of the Dark Lord's minions broke into their home and killed the mother and the father. However, when they turned wand on the child they felt their master burn out of existence. In a panic they left the wailing child, fleeing to help their master who was killing another child. A pure blood baby with the prophecy also hanging above his head. It was two days later that anyone would think of checking on the Potter family, for they were all drunk with the success of boy-who-lived… forgetting the orphaned child.

But as things happen everything must darken before it grows light. And so Harrison was suppose to go to a family friend, Remus Lupin, but the man lost in his pain refused to take the child in. Outright blaming the child for his parents' deaths. And so the child was callously abandoned by the wizarding world in that of the muggle world where he was raised as nothing, but slave to family. A slave beaten into submission and weakness.

**Nine years later**

A boy knelt scrubbing the floors of the small two bedroom apartment cluttered with frivolous odds and ends. His hands were raw from scrubbings and his knees hurt. It was three in the morning, about two hours before he needed to start breakfast before his Uncle, Vernon Dursley. Vernon Dursley was proud to say that he wasn't a factory worker like so many others. He worked in a small hardware store in the North District. He of course had to catch the bus there paying his 35 pence. After cooking breakfast for his meaty Uncle, the boy would go work in the McDowell factory for the summer shift. After the summer there were many lay offs, but luck would have it the boy got the job ever summer.

Jobs came with experience and skill and having a job since he was old enough to see over the counter had earned him that. He'd learned his P(s) and Q(s) earlier than his peers and his mathematics were always scored above average.

After working a ten hour shift, he'd head home, cook an early dinner. Clean the apartment up a bit and hit his pallet conveniently placed under the dripping faucet in the kitchen. Three am, he'd be up and do an extensive clearing routine. That was his life.

He was only ten years old. A malnourished child with big eyes that looked unnatural in his thin sickly white face. His body was riddled with scars where others' had taken out their woes upon him. Blaming him for things he had no part in. He was petite for his age and his long auburn hair was snarled, but tied back to keep out of the way. He was fed little, worked too hard and beaten when he didn't meet standards.

This was the life the boy had been abandoned to by the wizarding world. It was life he never wanted. Some nights as he lay close to the wall under the sinks, avoiding the leaking water, he'd dream. He'd dream of a woman with brilliant red hair and emerald eyes. He'd dream of a man with messy dark brown hair and hazels and they loved him. They truly loved him. He wasn't a freak, an abomination in their eyes. No, he was their son. And they loved him for being theirs. He'd wake up with tears streaming from his eyes, but quickly secure that part of him, that part of him that hoped and loved deep within him. So no one could hurt him.

For no one loved him and never would… yet he couldn't help, but hope.


	2. Chapter 1

**Azalea's Call**

**Written by:** Night Fury

* * *

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:**Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances,super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse…

**MAJOR WARNING: **There's a religious mention in which Harry performs magic in a Catholic church and the church praises the Lord. Umm.. hope that doesn't offend anyone. I don't condemn any religion or religious purpose. I'm not an atheist, I'm not Christian, Jewish or Islamic, I choose to pray to a higher power in my own way. Please just take the comment lightly, it isn't meant to be offensive.

**Setting:** Set in a World Similar to 1920s Brooklyn (NYC, USA) with some modern commodities the muggle world is ruled by a Queen and her council. The wizarding world is led by an elected minister and a council of Lords and Ladies. Freedom of Speech, equal rights… etc. remains.

* * *

_A Child no more than a memory_

_A flash of haunted eyes_

_Tears spilled in darkness_

_Slit wrists and an epitaph that is a lie_

- S.T. 9/28/07

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The black smoke burns my lungs as I trudge through the electric plant. Shoveling coal is not an ideal job, but it pays well. I slip into a corner and munch on the meager meal my relatives allow me. Closing my eyes I sigh as I finish the last piece of dried crust, yet my hunger is insatiable. Picking up a scrap of newspaper I indulge myself by roughly sketching Thomas, a friend who works along side of me. Tom says I have talent. I said 'Talent doesn't get you food and warm place to sleep, I'll stick to shoveling.'

The bell sounds and us union workers gather our belongings and leave. The plant's door swing shut behind me. That is life, at ten we're already digging our own graves at twenty we're rotting in them. Thomas got the black lungs, he's dying though he's only fifteen. Me, I'm a lucky one, seem I'm somehow immune. Don't know why, I don't question that almighty, just pray my luck holds through.

I'm walking home, glancing up now and then to watch the crows that seem to like to trail behind me. They've been with me my entire life, these crows. Drive my relatives crazy. Poor birds get soaking wet when Aunt Petunia decides to rid them by dousing them in water. Not much luck there. Last time she pulled that stunt, my feather friends crapped on her laundry hanging on the lines out the window. Sure I got a beating, but it was worth it to see my uncle wearing an odd colored stain on his perfectly ironed and crisp linen shirt.

You know, my crows aren't the only odd things about me. Nope, I got plenty of peculiarities. One day old O'Malley got caught in the gears. No one was near enough to the lever. And everyone just took of their caps as the old man's leg caught next. They'd be praying, ready for the end of Old man O'Malley. But I got desperate. Old O'Malley was like a granddad to me, and family is my only love. So I did the impossible I somehow got to the level and whipped it down. Got hell to pay for shutting down the electricity, got my salary cut for two months, but the boys helped me out. They gave me their two pence whenever they had the spare. And so my earnings went to the Dursleys and no one knew the difference.

Another incident occurred, while I was in church, funny thing though one of them Catholics, _of course we were protestants we were only there because my Aunt wanted to see a real stain glass window, _(**A/N:** I read the majority of England a Protestants. Is that correct?) Churches thought it was one of them bloody miracles. They were taking their communion, when my stomach growled. It was loud enough for the whole church to hear. The chapel was as quiet as graveyard on night shift. The bread just leapt out of the Priest hands and stuffed itself in my mouth. After a loud silence the Priest walked over to me and embraced me.

"Dear Boy," He said tears flowing down his face, "The son has spoken and he said 'Feed the hungry!" And the whole church starting singing praise. Hallelujah! Praise Jesus Christ son of the Lord!

That day I wasn't beaten, the Dursleys were too pleased to be off spending the Church's alms that were given to me instead of the church. They tried the trick again, but nothing happened. Instead I was black and blue for weeks and I lost a good ten pounds of my frame.

As I was walking home today, I suddenly heard my feather companions stirring up a racket. Glancing up I nearly get decapitated as a bloody barn owl lands on my in the middle of the day. Well not exactly the middle, about five, but it was still light out. The owl wouldn't leave me in peace until I untied this odd bit of paper tied to its leg. Hesitantly I did just that and the damn thing was a letter addressed to me.

**Mr. Potter**

Under the Leaky Kitchen Sink

Number 4 Apartment 23

Great Boar Road

London

102043 - 168

Great Brittan

-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**Of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

-

**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

_How the hell was he suppose to reply. _I felt something stir on my shoulder, _right… owl_. These people were bloody nuts, but help school was school and the shit was worth a shot. I quickly wrote a reply.

**What the hell is magic?**

**- Potter**

I sent it off with the bloody barn owl.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Longer next time.

Please review.


	3. Author's note on Updates

**Author's Note – Updates:** On November 28, 2007 I'll be going somewhere where I'll have no internet access or computer access. But never worry my wonderful readers I shall keep writing and post them whenever I can. Please expect a huge load of completed fan fiction of various fandoms during the summer of 2008. I'll be typing up all of my stories and then posting them as fast as I can… This will also benefit you wonderful readers because when I write by hand I tend to check over my grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors.

_**I'm looking for multiple people to work on a project while I'm away.**_

**Challenge/Project:** For you computer Savvy people and artists over the time I'm gone I will be saving up money to open my own website on Slash city. Since I am somewhat savvy with a computer I could make my own website myself, but decided that I'm going to make it a challenge. Please see my profile for more information on this… check out the project link. WARNING: It's under the adult category in yahoo groups.


End file.
